


Forever's just a minute to me

by wolfodder



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angry Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporarily exiled from Heaven, Junmyeon finds himself returning to Jongdae over and over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I got a halo round my head

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a ride! I think this fic has to be one of my favourites now. There's just so much I like about it. I have more notes in the [original post](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/8536.html) on livejournal and some explanation of the sort of weird beginning. Hope you like the fic!

Junmyeon's head is reeling.  
  
The angel came to Earth on a mission. Jongdae, the demon he was looking for, had randomly killed a man in a mall for comical effect. No one laughed.  
  
His mission to retrieve the demon and bring him to Heaven to be executed went badly. The demon, ever so sly, had tricked him, seduced him and now Junmyeon finds himself in Jongdae's apartment, the demon asleep next to him.  
  
The thoughts that fly through Junmyeon's head are incomprehensible, even to the angel himself. The only thing he knows is that he has been stained. He has slept with a demon. A demon he had hoped to perhaps be able to cleanse. Instead, Jongdae is the one who contaminated him with his lust and want.  
  
He sneaks out of bed and doesn't bother to put clothes on. Not that he knows where they are – they seem to have disappeared during...he doesn't even want to think about it. He just needs to get out. So he takes off, and flies back to Heaven in hope that he will be let back in.  
  
-  
  
Heaven lets him in without question, even after what he has done. Admittedly, no one knows about what happened. Junmyeon hopes that it will stay that way; maybe he can make things right for himself and forget about his terrible sin. As long as no one finds out.  
  
Yifan is not happy with him, though.  
  
“You lost him?” A mix of disbelief and disappointment graces the other angel's face. “You're an _angel_ , Junmyeon, with the power of the heavens. How can you _lose_ a simple demon?”  
  
Junmyeon avoids his gaze. “Simple or not, he's still a demon. They have their ways of tricking others, even me. I apologize.”  
  
The answer isn't good enough for the older angel. He is of higher rank than Junmyeon – it's his job to make sure demons and other problems are sorted out, and he doesn't care how it's done, as long as it is.  
  
Yifan scoffs at Junmyeon – then he's serious again. “Just...go back down and get him. Don't come back until you bring him, dead or alive. If you come back without him in either Heaven or Hell, you'll have worse problems than me. This demon can wreak total chaos on Earth and we do not want that.”  
  
Junmyeon is going to make a comment on how he can't bring Jongdae if he's dead – he will have evaporated – but decides against it because Yifan is obviously mad enough already. “Yes, sir,” he says instead and bows swiftly at the angel before turning to leave. A bad feeling builds up in his stomach as he walks, because he doesn't know what to expect when he sees Jongdae again.  
  
He can't go. The demon won't let him bring him to Heaven, he certainly won't go to Hell willingly, and he can escape as easily as Junmyeon said he can. Junmyeon knows that this means he has to kill Jongdae, but something in him is reluctant to do so; he doesn't want to kill.  
  
All he wants is to be good.  
  
Lately, it seems like Heaven has not been doing much good. He does not say that to anyone, though; Junmyeon never says his thoughts out loud. Sometimes his thoughts frighten even himself, because angels are not supposed to think about what they do. They should just _do_ it.  
  
He wonders what happened to loving everyone and everything no matter what they did. Then again, demons are always a special case.  
  
He can't go. He's unable to bring the demon anywhere against his will.  
  
But he can't stay, either.  
  
He reminds himself that Jongdae is everything he despises; he is a demon controlled by desire and sinful thinking, vermin that kills innocent humans for the sake of fun, created in sin itself. There should be no reason for Junmyeon not to kill the demon.  
  
With this mindset, he leaves Heaven. As he leaves, Junmyeon thinks that maybe he is radiating a little less brilliantly than he used to.  
  
-  
  
Once again, it is Jongdae who speaks first. The bastard. Junmyeon can practically hear the smirk in the demon's voice as he turns to face the angel. “I knew you'd be back, but I didn't know you'd be back quite so _soon_. Thirsty for some more of me?”  
  
A week has passed on Earth since Junmyeon left – but then again, what is a week to two immortal beings such as them? Even though he stayed on Earth, Junmyeon is sure time has flown by quickly for the demon.  
  
He rolls his eyes in frustration. “Don't flatter yourself. Nothing has changed. I'm still here to do my job, which is to collect you.”  
  
That gains him a quirked eyebrow from Jongdae. “Collect me? I'm a demon, not a trophy.” That is the first hint of anger Junmyeon has ever noticed in the demon.  
  
“For Heaven you might as well be.” It's the truth; to angels, demons are nothing more than something they need to keep away from Earth, something to “collect”. Like a trophy.  
  
“Do I detect some bitterness in your words, dear angel?” Jongdae's smirk grows a little wider as he steps closer to the angel. “Is it possible that you have started to dislike the ways of Heaven?”  
  
Avoiding the piercing gaze of the demon proves to be harder than avoiding Yifan's gaze, which is saying something. Still, Junmyeon somehow manages it, and raises himself up so as to look superior. Because that is what he is. Because that is what he needs to be.  
  
“I do not dislike the ways of Heaven more than I did before I had the trouble of meeting you.” Then again, he already had some problems with the rules at that point.  
  
“No? And here I thought I was special. What a shame.” Jongdae doesn't sound like he thinks it's a shame – he just sounds entertained, as always.  
  
Junmyeon feels annoyed watching his pleased smirk. The demon knew that Junmyeon would have to come back to get him. Somehow, he knows just how to make him tick. Questioning the angel's faith in his Father, his job...  
  
Anger builds up somewhere in Junmyeon, and in a fraction of a second, he's got Jongdae pinned to the wall. The demon is panting to regain his breath from the blow, but his eyes say that he knew this would happen. “Careful, little angel. Don't want to give in to those sinful thoughts, do you?” he breathes, grinning weakly as he pants – Junmyeon may have been slightly harsh when he pushed him.  
  
Junmyeon growls – he actually feels a growl bubbling up his throat, which is a strange sensation – and remembers in the back of his mind that they have been in this position before.  
  
He isn't sure when they started kissing, but all of a sudden Jongdae's hands are in his hair and his own hands are on the demon's waist, both of them pulling the other closer. Now they are both panting once again, Jongdae moaning into the angel's mouth. Everything in Junmyeon's mind is screaming that _this is wrong, this is so wrong_ , but for some reason he can't bring himself to care as his hips buck against Jongdae's.  
  
They fall over, ending up in bed with Junmyeon on top. He tugs at Jongdae's lower lip with his teeth, feeling the demon's hands on him, tearing his clothes off. “Want to fuck me, angel?” the demon growls, a small playful grin still on his lips, his eyes going black in lust. “I thought maybe it was your turn this time, since you seem in the mood. Think you can fuck me better than I did you?”  
  
“You talk too much,” Junmyeon snaps, partly because Jongdae's words are making him start to grow hard. He tears up Jongdae's shirt with deft fingers and leans forward to suck on a nipple, coaxing a loud moan from the demon's throat.  
  
“Funny,” Jongdae comments, “I always thought it was you who – _ah_ – did that. _Shit_ , you're good at this.”  
  
“Shut up,” Junmyeon orders.  
  
He fucks Jongdae with purpose, biting at the demon's neck to avoid making any noise except for when he comes, groaning into the other's chest. Jongdae comes untouched, a look of pure bliss on his face.  
  
“Are you trying to fuck the Hell out of me?” he pants with a chuckle, a finger running through the mess of cum on his stomach. Junmyeon doesn't say anything, just flops down on the empty side of the bed and closes his eyes.  
  
-  
  
When Junmyeon wakes up, it is early morning. The window is closed; the sounds from the city aren't as loud as they were last time. Yet again, Jongdae is lying next to him in bed, one of his legs draped over the angel's. The demon almost looks cute. He can't help but scoff quietly before climbing out of bed, pushing Jongdae's leg off of him. This time, he stops to pick up his clothes, because he can't go back to Heaven without Jongdae, so he might as well stick around Earth for a while.  
  
“You know, this leaving because of guilt business will get old pretty quickly.” The soft voice startles Junmyeon when he turns to leave; he stops in his tracks. “You could at least stay for breakfast.”  
  
Junmyeon looks back to the bed, where Jongdae is calmly gazing up at him, and sighs. “I don't need food.”  
  
“Neither do I. You can still enjoy it. I make a really good miso ramen soup.”  
  
“A demon making soup. That's new.”  
  
“Once you've had my miso soup, you'll keep coming back for more. Just like with my glorious ass.”  
  
The angel rolls his eyes. “I'll be in the bathroom. Wherever that is.” He turns to leave again.  
  
“First door to the left in the corridor,” Jongdae's voice chimes behind him. “You can expect me for another round in the shower.”  
  
“Just make your soup already.”  
  
The familiarity with which he acts towards the demon surprises him. They have known each other for a while; ever since they met, Jongdae has been bothering him somehow, but he was rarely much of a threat, and when he was, he was too quick for Junmyeon to be able to catch him. (He wasn't lying to Yifan about that particular detail.)  
  
Now that he has _become_ a sort of threat, getting bored with lying low and doing nothing, it was of course Junmyeon who was tasked with capturing him once and for all. Which he failed tremendously at.  
  
A glance at himself in the mirror has the angel doing a double take, because he is certain that he is shining less than he used to. Not that he ever had a mirror in Heaven to see how much he shone, but he can notice a certain difference in everything around him, like something isn't quite right. However, at the same time, he thinks there is something else that _is_.  
  
After a quick shower – he convinces himself he isn't doing it to avoid Jongdae a little longer – Junmyeon appears in the kitchen, blinking for a second at the demon _actually_ making soup as promised. The demon turns around briefly to flash him a grin before turning back to the food. “You can check the fridge for anything extra if you want.”  
  
Figuring that that isn't really necessary Junmyeon settles at the kitchen table, watching Jongdae calmly.  
  
“I'm not going back to Heaven until I have you with me.” He could have said _I can't go back_ or _I'm not allowed_ , but it would sound like he's desperate, which he isn't.  
  
“Well, then.” Jongdae approaches the table with two bowls of soup and sits down opposite the angel, apparently not bothered by his words in the slightest. “You should settle down. Because I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
“You are if I have anything to say about it,” Junmyeon replies, taking a spoonful of soup.  
  
“But you don't.”  
  
Junmyeon just shrugs at that, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. It is true that the demon has some control of his own fate, certainly more so than an angel – he won't even deny that – but Junmyeon could always take him by force if he wants to.  
  
So why isn't he doing it?  
  
Maybe he can be a good influence on Jongdae. There is always hope, even for a seemingly hopeless creature, such as a demon. If he sticks around for a while, then perhaps he can convince him to come with him to Heaven.  
  
“Lost in your thoughts, angel?” Jongdae is smirking at him when he glances up.  
  
“Planning your demise.” Junmyeon brings the spoon to his mouth, slurping in the soup.  
  
Jongdae laughs lightly around his own spoon. “Good luck with that. So, how's life as a servant of God?”  
  
“Holy. How's life as a spawn of Satan?”  
  
“Boring.”  
  
“Of course. That's why you decided to kill people at random. Create panic, get some entertainment, right?”  
  
“That _is_ what we do,” the demon points out. Junmyeon doesn't reply, just finishes his soup in silence before standing up abruptly.  
  
“I'm leaving. If you're not coming with me, then I'll find a place to stay.”  
  
“You're really not going back without me, are you?” For once, Jongdae sounds surprised.  
  
Shrugging, Junmyeon pushes his chair underneath the table. “That's what I said. Thanks for the soup.” He turns to leave.  
  
“See you in a few days, then.” Jongdae's cheeky voice is back, and Junmyeon only replies with a short “You wish.” before walking out the door of the demon's apartment.  
  
The last thing he hears before disappearing is Jongdae's clear laugh.  
  
-  
  
Junmyeon ends up returning, of course. He has a mission that he intends to accomplish. When he appears at Jongdae's doorstep a few days later the demon grins excitedly, his face lighting up and Junmyeon finds himself thinking that he could have made a good angel.  
  
“How lovely to see you again. Are you here to pester me some more? Maybe you want another night with me and my hot body?” Jongdae gestures to his body, his grin turning cheeky while he walks to his living room. Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he follows the demon and places himself behind the sofa.  
  
“Have you considered your situation at all?” he asks with a glance at the creature with the kittenish grin, notices how Jongdae's lips are always slightly upturned at the corners even when he doesn't really smile. “That I'm an angel? I'm here to take you away?”  
  
“Well, yeah, I have. Doesn't mean I've changed my mind. There's no way you could convince me to come with you to that pure and uptight place.”  
  
Junmyeon shrugs and doesn't say anything else about it. It's not like he thought a few days would change anything, which is why he is planning to stick around for a while.  
  
He fucks Jongdae against the wall this time, and finds himself mercifully wrapping his fingers around the other's cock and stroking it until the demon spills all over the angel's hand. “Thanks for that, that was perfect,” pants Jongdae. It takes Junmyeon by surprise, realizing that he's doing this willingly, and he stops in the middle of pulling out.  
  
“Shit, Junmyeon,” Jongdae gasps, “just get your dick out of my ass right now before I punch you in the face.” Snapping back to reality, Junmyeon pulls all the way out and drops the demon onto the floor. “You didn't call me angel, this time,” he remarks.  
  
Jongdae frowns. “Yeah. I guess I didn't.”  
  
-  
  
They fall into a reluctant sort of companionship. Junmyeon has found himself a tiny abandoned apartment where he does nothing but sleep, and even that he does rarely; he spends his days exploring the city of Seoul, returning to Jongdae's apartment several times a week. Sleeping together every time stops happening as the angel and the demon get more familiar with each other, though they still fall into bed when they get worked up enough. Often they just spend time in the apartment, not always talking, sometimes talking about anything other than what they are. The difference between angel and demon becomes less apparent. Sometimes it seems to Junmyeon like his mission is slipping away from him, like he's forgetting about it, but it's still constantly in the back of his mind.  
  
It is one of those days Junmyeon spends in the city. He finds himself in a marketplace and a delicious smell is coming from a stand. Approaching the stand, he asks the lady what she is selling. Ten seconds later he is ordering a bowl of ddeokbokki, then thinks it over before asking for one more with a charming smile.  
  
He appears in Jongdae's hallway with two bowls of ddeokbokki. “So you're bringing the food this time? What a gentleman,” Jongdae calls from the kitchen.  
  
“I don't know what ddeokbokki is but it smells good,” Junmyeon says, entering the kitchen and placing the bowls on the counter.  
  
Jongdae takes a whiff and sighs happily. “Yeah, it smells delicious. Thanks for bringing it, hyung.”  
  
Junmyeon frowns, ignoring the strange feeling in his stomach. “Hyung?” he questions.  
  
The demon seems to not have realized that he used the Korean word, and when it's pointed out, he looks surprised at himself. “Oh. I guess I've been here so long I've automatically absorbed some habits. It just came automatically.”  
  
“Do you call other people hyung, then?”  
  
That brings a grin to Jongdae's face, the one that is so infuriating. “Are you jealous, angel? At the thought that I might call others hyung?” he drawls, coming closer to Junmyeon. His face is inches from the angel's when he speaks again. “Do you want to be the only one, _hyung?_ ” he whispers against the other's lips.  
  
In a fit of frustration Junmyeon crashes their lips together. His mouth opens and he lets out a growl, teeth nipping at the demon's lower lip. A chuckle builds up in Jongdae's throat, but he seems as turned on as Junmyeon feels, and it comes out a willing moan.  
  
"Fuck me, _hyung_ ," he whispers conspiratorially, a hand cupping the angel's growing erection. His eyes start to go black.  
  
"The food'll get cold," Junmyeon mumbles, and Jongdae outright laughs at that. His laugh makes Junmyeon want to kiss him again, and he's not sure that's a good thing.  
  
Leaning close to the angel, he kisses up his neck until he reaches the other's ear, biting playfully. "Better be quick, then," he breathes, gasping when Junmyeon's hands squeeze at his ass.  
  
They fuck on the kitchen floor, and when they're done they eat the food there, naked and messy.  
  
"Oh, man," Jongdae moans around a mouthful. "This is so good."  
  
Junmyeon has to agree.  
  
“Feed me, hyung,” Jongdae says, opening his mouth wide, and although Junmyeon thinks the demon is an idiot he still finds himself feeding the other a rice cake. The demon hums as he chews on the rice cake and grins at the angel. “Thanks.”  
  
He's not sure why he keeps doing these things, forgetting about his mission, but he thinks that for now he'll just enjoy the food.  
  
-  
  
"What does your real form look like?" Junmyeon asks one time after dropping down in the bed next to Jongdae. At some point they've started actually having conversation after sex. "It's hidden even to me. You have to really hate it."  
  
Jongdae laughs softly. "It's horrid. You would _not_ want to fuck me if you saw it," he replies. "Why do you want to know? I knew you only loved me for my body."  
  
"I don't," Junmyeon returns in a clipped voice, "love you."  
  
He barely notices the look Jongdae sends him. "Well, I don't love you either," the demon says, snorting. "What about your wings? I hear they're magnificent if you ignore the dull personality of the angel wearing them."  
  
Junmyeon ignores the last part, gazing over at Jongdae. "They're too big for this room," he says honestly.  
  
He earns a frown from Jongdae at that. “Interesting. Maybe you can show me one day.”  
  
The tone the demon is using makes Junmyeon uncomfortable, makes him think of real intimacy, so he settles for something that will isolate him from it. “Don't count on it, demon.”  
  
-  
  
Every now and then they leave Jongdae's apartment to walk the streets of Seoul. The sounds of the many cars and people around them drown out the steps of an angel and a demon passing in the guises of humans.  
  
"How long exactly are you going to stay, angel boy?" Jongdae asks curiously, watching the ground as he steps exactly on square tiles, avoiding the cracks. _He's like a child,_ Junmyeon thinks as he watches the demon. _A human child._  
  
"As long as it takes for you to come with me," he replies, hands in his pockets.  
  
"But you know I'll never come willingly." They've been at this game ever since the first time; their stances never change. "It's strange, though, that you're this dedicated to bringing me up there. Why is that?" This part is new; the demon never questioned it before. "Are you avoiding Heaven?"  
  
Junmyeon is caught slightly off guard by the questions, and answers, "Not exactly."  
  
That makes Jongdae stop and watch the angel, head tilted in curiosity. "Not exactly? What does that mean? Were you kicked out? Are you too bad of an angel? Can't say I'm surprised, really. Any other angel would have dragged me kicking and screaming and have my head torn off." He starts to walk again, eyes still trained on the ground. Junmyeon internally curses the other for being so inquisitive. "Don't you ever think Heaven is too harsh? I know you guys never question anything because you're not supposed to, but you've got to think about it _sometimes_."  
  
Junmyeon does, but he doesn't say that to Jongdae, just keeps walking. "It's not your job to tell me what I should question," is all he says.  
  
As they arrive at a crosswalk, he stops to let a truck pass. Jongdae is still moving, clearly not watching the road. He is going to get hit–  
  
Quickly, Junmyeon's hand shoots out and grabs hold of the other's arm, pulling him out of the danger zone. "Careful," he says when Jongdae stares at him in shock. "You were almost run over because you're such an idiot."  
  
The demon's face changes into a gleeful one. "So you do care about me."  
  
"Actually, I should just have let that truck run over you. I wouldn't have to listen to your voice and you'd be dead so my job would be done," Junmyeon snorts.  
  
Jongdae laughs. "I don't die _that_ easy, angel."  
  
“Of course not, I wouldn't be here if you died that easy,” the angel says dryly.  
  
Jongdae says nothing for the next ten minutes.  
  
-  
  
Sometimes walking the stairs up to Jongdae's apartment provides Junmyeon with some time to think to himself before he arrives. At some point, he realizes, he found himself gravitating towards Jongdae even without the intent to bring the demon to Heaven. Demons are lustful, sinful by nature, he knows this. Obviously Jongdae must have been seducing him, knowing that Junmyeon would come back to cuff him and take him to Heaven where he would most likely be killed. Junmyeon never had any choice if he wanted to go back, after all.  
  
_But maybe you don't really want to go back,_ a treacherous voice whispers in his head. He shakes it off, and takes a step closer to the apartment. Despite his thoughts, his so very frightening thoughts, it's so much easier when he keeps going to Jongdae, and all of his thoughts dissipate as soon as he sees the demon.  
  
Except maybe those treacherous ones, telling him that this is where he should be. He doesn't listen, anyway, right?  
  
He is right outside the apartment when he hears voices from inside.  
  
"You're sure?" An unfamiliar voice says.  
  
"Yeah, his glow is definitely fading," says another voice, definitely familiar. Jongdae. "He was almost radiating brilliantly the first time, but it's been getting dimmer every time we meet."  
  
"Meet," the first voice says, dryly, "and fuck."  
  
"Yes, Baekhyun, we fuck. And it's awesome, just so you know. Despite their uptight image, it seems angels do have something going for them."  
  
"Is he better than I was?" asks the unfamiliar voice, Baekhyun.  
  
"Much better," Jongdae replies. He sounds smug.  
  
A short laugh comes from the other. “Careful, Jongdae, it sounds like you're starting to _like_ him. And he doesn't seem like he's someone who will betray Heaven any time soon.”  
  
“He might.” Jongdae's voice sounds strained now.  
  
“Good. Everything is going according to plan, then.”  
  
So it really is like that. A ploy, to turn him from Heaven. Junmyeon stares hard at the door, still not having revealed himself. He knew it had to be like that, but part of him wanted to pretend he was going on with his own plan rather than Jongdae's.  
  
He won't let the demons change him. Never.  
  
Betrayal burns deep in his stomach, but it's strange, because he and Jongdae were never really on the same side. The first word in his mind shouldn't be _betrayal_ , but it still is.  
  
Junmyeon disappears, leaving the hallway and reappearing in his own little apartment, running to check the mirror. Indeed, his glow is dimming. Another thing he did not want to admit to himself.  
  
He backs up until he hits the wall behind him, sliding down to the floor and burying his face in his hands.  
  
-  
  
“And he's gone,” says Baekhyun, watching the door to Jongdae's apartment with a grin. He looks back at Jongdae, taking his knife away from the other demon's throat. “Your little angel heard everything, isn't that nice?”  
  
Jongdae rolls his eyes and snorts. There's a glint in his eyes just before he punches Baekhyun, slamming him against the wall. “Asshole,” he growls. “We both know there's no plan. I don't _follow Hell_. There's a _reason_ I'm still here.”  
  
“Well, we still can't have you fraternizing with _angels_ , now can we? People might start to wonder,” Baekhyun points out, and there is a glint in his eyes too, but it is madness rather than anger, a wide grin on his lips. "Maybe even the boss himself."  
  
"Guess what, Baekhyun," Jongdae murmurs into Baekhyun's ear. "I don't care." He lets go of the other demon, walking off to sit on a stool in his kitchen. "Besides, I do think he might betray Heaven anyway. Not only for me. He knows it's corrupted; he just needs someone to help him acknowledge it."  
  
"So you _do_ like him." There's a frown from Baekhyun, and the hint of a grin. "You would never _help_ anyone, so he's got to be damn good in bed if you're really not into him."  
  
"I don't expect you to understand. You've been in Hell too long, my friend. I think any emotion you've ever had have been sucked out of you. Now leave." Jongdae's tone leaves no room for argument, and Baekhyun just shrugs before leaving the apartment.  
  
Jongdae watches him leave, and then hurries to leave as well. He has somewhere he needs to be.  
  
-  
  
The anger running through Junmyeon is overwhelming. He balls his hands into fists and slams them into the wall repeatedly, yelling loudly. The demon had planned this all along: make Junmyeon sin, and sin again, and again, make him glow dimmer and dimmer until he no longer belonged in Heaven. Of course a filthy _demon_ would have ulterior motives, no matter how many times he said he was simply bored.  
  
Nothing's changed.  
  
He wants to tear everything apart.  
  
He stands up. There's not much in his living room, considering it's been abandoned for months and Junmyeon has spent most of his time at Jongdae's.  
  
The thought of Jongdae's lips, his strong arms, his pleasurable moans as Junmyeon fucked him makes Junmyeon's rage bubble up even more. He kicks at the old couch, tears the curtains, grabs things hanging on the wall and flings them across the room, loving the sound of breaking glass so much that he grabs the empty glass on the table and throws it at the wall and watches it break. The feeling in his gut is so strange and unfamiliar, he doesn't understand it, but he thinks it is emotions.  
  
“Junmyeon,” an all too familiar voice murmurs. He moves his gaze away from the mess around him to see Jongdae – the demon – standing in front of him. To his credit, the demon isn't wearing a smug face for once.  
  
“ _You,_ ” he growls in anger, throwing himself at the demon and pinning him to the wall. All he can see is red. “You filthy demon, I know what you're up to. You've been planning this from the start; dimming my glow, making me sin and somehow made me think that you were _actually_ starting to care. I will tear you to shreds and you'll wish you never messed with me.” The fingers digging into the demon's throat makes the threat even more real.  
  
“It was a trick,” Jongdae rasps, gasping as the hold on his throat tightens. “Not by me, by _Baekhyun_. He threatened me so I had to go with what he said. He knew you were behind the door. He doesn't care about anyone, he just wants to wreak havoc constantly and you're an angel, of course he'd take the chance, but I care, I _do care,_ Junmyeon, please let go of me.”  
  
“I–” Junmyeon's grip falters at the words – _I do care_ – but he soon recovers, even if his gaze is a little less steely. “Why should I care about you? You're a job, nothing but a demon I was supposed to bring to justice. You kill people for kicks; you're no better than your friend.”  
  
“I'm a demon, I can't help getting violent tendencies. Messing around is what we do,” Jongdae points out, not struggling in Junmyeon's grasp. “That man I killed at the mall, the reason you came for me? He was a pedophile, and he'd acted on it many times without getting caught. I got bored and picked a bad person to take away from the world. He deserved what came to him. I might mess around with anyone but I don't kill without a reason, Junmyeon.”  
  
As the words sink in, Junmyeon slowly lets go of the demon, not looking directly at him.  
  
“I really like you. Seriously,” says Jongdae, rubbing gently at his throat. The angel's head perks up and he blinks at the other. “I didn't think I really would. I didn't think your glow would fade. In the beginning I just wanted to fuck around with you but I got attached at some point. You're the purest angel I've ever met, and I guess I kind of ruined that, but you still glow brilliantly to me. That's not just a cheesy line, by the way, because it's how I see you. I don't think your change is a bad one.”  
  
“I'm not used to _feeling_ ,” Junmyeon mumbles. Apparently it's not what Jongdae expected to come out of his mouth because his head tilts slightly. “I've never had any emotions, not real ones. There's only been obedience, and faith in Heaven, and I can feel both of those fading away. I never felt angry until I met you. Not lust, either, or betrayal. Or – love. I don't know how to handle these emotions. I don't–”  
  
“It's okay,” Jongdae breathes, and suddenly he's too close, gazing into Junmyeon's eyes and Junmyeon thinks that might be love, too. “I'll show you.” He moves his hand to cup the angel's cheek and presses their lips together in a soft kiss.  
  
This is the gentlest they've ever been with each other. Every time in the past has been hot and hurried, filled with anger, lust and maybe some love that neither wanted to acknowledge. This time their kiss is slow and filled with emotion. Junmyeon suddenly feels like he never wants to leave Jongdae's arms, feels so at home, yes, this is where he's meant to be. It feels more right than anything else in his life. He cups Jongdae's face and pours all of his feelings into the kiss.  
  
Only after a long while of slow kissing does it turn heated. Jongdae gasps when Junmyeon tugs at his lower lip with his teeth, grinding closer to the angel and making a moan come out of him too. “I need you,” whispers Jongdae, kissing Junmyeon once more. As usual, Junmyeon watches his eyes turn black, the lust turning them into an abyss, and he wants to get lost in them.  
  
They move towards the bedroom, for once not using their powers for anything. Junmyeon pushes Jongdae onto the bed, buttoning up the other's shirt and taking it off. He strokes the demon's chest, kissing him deeply. When he starts working on Jongdae's pants, he notices the bulge and palms it, eliciting a moan from the other before he pulls the pants off.  
  
He moves to take off his own clothes, but he's stopped by a hand to his chest, and Jongdae's heated gaze on him. “Let me,” Jongdae says, sitting up onto his knees and kissing Junmyeon's neck, nuzzling it, a reminder of the first time. “Let me take care of you this time.”  
  
He slowly but surely takes off Junmyeon's shirt, sucking lightly on a nipple as his hands roam over the angel's bare skin, like he can't get enough of it. Then he flips them around so Junmyeon is lying underneath him on the bed. More hurriedly, he takes off the other's pants and boxers in one go, stroking Junmyeon's legs and thighs. A sigh leaves the angel's lips at the sensation, and then a moan when Jongdae's lips envelop his hard cock.  
  
Jongdae sucks enthusiastically, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off to press a quick kiss to the tip. Moving back up to his lover's face, he licks into Junmyeon's mouth, letting the other taste himself on Jongdae's tongue. They lie there and kiss for a long time until Jongdae's roaming hands reach the angel's cock yet again and stroke it. “Jongdae,” Junmyeon gasps, hands grasping at the other's arms. “Take me.”  
  
“Okay,” Jongdae murmurs against Junmyeon's lips, going back down to suck lightly at the other's collarbone and then starting to seek lube. A bottle presents itself in front of his face, in Junmyeon's hand. He eagerly grabs it and spreads a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.  
  
The first finger goes in slowly, gentler than either of them have ever been with each other in the past. Jongdae stretches his lover patiently, adding another finger, and then a third. When he has stretched enough, he pours lube over his own cock and spreads it. Then he kisses Junmyeon again, whispering, “I'm going to enter you now.” Junmyeon's nod spurs him on and he slides in.  
  
Jongdae thrusts slowly, rolling his hips for his cock to get as deep as possible. "Shit," Junmyeon moans and pulls Jongdae's head down by the neck for a messy kiss. The intimacy of it is so overwhelming that neither of them can deny the love they're feeling. When Junmyeon feels his climax build up he squeezes his lover's arm hard, and Jongdae speeds up his thrusts and strokes the angel's length. Junmyeon comes first, his back arching off the bed. Jongdae thinks he's glowing more than ever.  
  
"I love you," he gasps, and Jongdae releases inside him, thrusting hard and then dropping down on Junmyeon. He nuzzles the angel's neck gently and presses a soft kiss there. "And I too love you," he mumbles into Junmyeon's neck, eyes closing as he drifts off to sleep.  
  
Junmyeon gazes at Jongdae and sighs. He remembers thinking that the demon would have made a good angel. But now he thinks that he was wrong; Jongdae would never make a good angel. He deserves to be free.  
  
-  
  
When Junmyeon wakes up, Jongdae is the one watching him, a fond look in his eyes. His lips curl into a smile, and he leans in to kiss the angel gently. This side of Jongdae is new to Junmyeon, who is used to the demon acting sly and cheeky. It's strange, he thinks, but he finds himself not minding, especially since with Jongdae being open about his feelings he can be open about his own.  
  
He lies there for the longest time before he decides to put the cards on the table. “I was,” he begins, “exiled from Heaven. Told to not come back without you. That's why I was always trying to bring you. But I guess I lost track of that…mission. At some point.”  
  
Jongdae bites his lower lip as he listens. “But you're not going to take me now, right? I don't want to go,” he murmurs. “They'd kill me. Not just send me back to Hell, they'd properly kill me.”  
  
“No, no, I won't take you away. I don't want them to kill you,” says Junmyeon, shaking his head. “I care too much about you now. I don't want to go back to Heaven anyway. I don't...I don't belong there. Not anymore. Not ever, I think. All I ever wanted was to do good, like angels should. But I think Heaven lost track of _that_ mission. It's become corrupt.”  
  
“It's okay, my angel,” Jongdae whispers, “you can stay with me.” He presses their foreheads together.  
  
“My Jongdae,” Junmyeon says softly, searching his lover's eyes, thinking he can see stars in them at the words. And Jongdae tilts his head to kiss him again.  
  
“ _My demon_ just doesn't have the same ring to it,” says Junmyeon with a small smile when they pull apart. Jongdae laughs and slaps his arm.  
  
-  
  
Of course, everything goes to hell soon enough when two servants of Heaven appear in Jongdae's living room.  
  
Both Junmyeon and Jongdae are standing there, next to each other, but the angels don't seem to consider the shift in their relationship as they grab Jongdae by one arm each. In the grasp of an angel, he is stuck, and can't disappear.  
  
“Demon, you have created chaos on Earth and are required to take responsibility in Heaven. You will now be taken to Heaven to stand in front of the head angels, who will decide on your fate,” says one angel. The other turns to Junmyeon. “You did not fulfill your mission, but managed to keep the demon in check. You will be allowed back into Heaven.”  
  
“Keep me in check? Junmyeon?” Jongdae mouths with a fearful stare at Junmyeon, who shakes his head vigorously. It was never a part of the plan, he never tricked Jongdae.  
  
The angels take their leave then, Jongdae in tow. Junmyeon is left standing in his lover's apartment, not knowing what to do, except that he needs to get Jongdae back before he is killed. Without Jongdae he'll be lost, and probably end up going back to Heaven because he knows nothing else.  
  
“No,” he whispers to himself, and decides to go back to Heaven, where he wanted to never set foot again.  
  
-  
  
The moment he arrives, he feels the weight of his wings like he has never before, his glamours stripped. It is the weight of returning a place where he no longer belongs. Junmyeon stretches out his wings and flies, his destination the Council, where Jongdae will be tried and found guilty no matter what happens, like it happens with any demon that is caught by angels for committing an earthly crime. Despite not ever having felt bad for a demon sentenced to death, despite having been emotionless, Junmyeon remembers a sort of sting in his chest whenever it happened. If it happens this time, he thinks his soul will be ripped out of his chest.  
  
“Junmyeon! You're back!” A voice calls out to him when he lands. He turns around to see Yixing waving at him. The other angel has a friendly face and seems happy to see him, but Junmyeon remembers that angels don't really have feelings. Not real ones.  
  
He blinks at the angel and waits for him to approach. “I heard there's going to be an execution, is that the one you caught? Took you long enough, really. Well done, though, welcome back,” says Yixing with a smile, and then goes on his way in the opposite direction.  
  
Junmyeon watches him leave, and then runs toward the Council, something beating in his chest. Maybe a heart.  
  
As he opens the large door to the Council, a scene unfolds in front of him. Yifan, with his special broadsword planted in the floor; a crowd of angels in the semi-circle in front of him; and a demon, with pitch-black skin, all red eyes, electric sparks shooting off of him.  
  
Jongdae.  
  
Junmyeon knows that all glamours and disguises are stripped off any creature that enters Heaven, but he never considered that it would happen to Jongdae, too. He takes a moment to stare at him before returning his attention to the audience he has acquired.  
  
“Yes, Junmyeon? Come to see the trial?” Yifan asks, as if it's obvious.  
  
Biting his lip, Junmyeon decides that this isn't the best time to rebel. He nods, taking a seat next to Sehun with the ever-stoic face. Jongdae stares, and as Junmyeon realizes that the demon has never seen his wings before and might be staring in awe, he also thinks that there is a feeling of betrayal in those red eyes. _I'm sorry,_ he thinks, wishing his lover could hear it. _I'm here to save you._  
  
The trial draws longer than necessary, with everyone knowing the outcome. Yifan states every offense Jongdae has committed in the last two centuries, and Junmyeon wonders where he got all of the information. Jongdae somehow looks smaller and smaller every time, as if the words hurt him. It's hard to watch.  
  
“In conclusion, I suggest we sentence this demon to death,” Yifan declares. “Do all agree?”  
  
Before the usual chorus of “I agree” can be spoken, Junmyeon makes the decision and stands up in an act of defiance. “I disagree,” he announces loudly, walking towards Jongdae. “This demon is under my protection and you will not harm him.”  
  
He finally reaches Jongdae and wraps his wings around the demon. No one can see their faces, hidden by Junmyeon's large wings. His lover's lips are parted as he looks at Junmyeon in what is definitely awe. “Your wings,” he whispers, “they're enormous.” He reaches out to touch them, and the angel's eyes flutter closed for a moment at the feeling.  
  
Junmyeon smiles at him, finally taking in the demon's true form. “And you're beautiful,” he murmurs, lightly tracing Jongdae's arm with his fingers, feeling the electricity that runs between them at the touch.  
  
He knows what he has to do now, in order to save Jongdae. Brand himself as a traitor, which he is. He leans closer to his lover. “Catch me,” he whispers.  
  
It takes Jongdae a second to understand, and then his eyes widen. “Junmyeon, no–” he starts, but Junmyeon cuts him off with a soft kiss.  
  
“It's okay,” he says, and shoves at Jongdae, effectively sending him away from Heaven, back to Earth.  
  
His expression hardens as his wings are drawn back and he turns back to the other angels, who seem ever so shocked that he just helped a demon. He feels strangely at ease with what he is about to do.  
  
“I'm a traitor,” he says. “Heaven is no longer my home. I conspire with a demon. The demon you were planning to execute, like I said, is under _my protection_. Do what you will with me, as long as he stays untouched, or no matter what you do to me my wrath will ruin you all.”  
  
“Junmyeon,” Yifan murmurs. “Do you really want to pledge yourself to a demon? They are untrustworthy. You will be left alone.”  
  
With a steely look at his boss, Junmyeon says, “I have nothing else to say.”  
  
Yifan lets out a long sigh. “Very well,” he states. “You are indeed a traitor. You know the punishment for treason. So be it. Take him away.”  
  
Two angels grab Junmyeon's arms. He lets them drag him out of the Council, and to the well of torn wings. _It's going to be okay,_ he reminds himself to ward off the fear bubbling up his throat when he makes the mistake of looking into the well. It's filled with torn off wings, true to its nickname. _Jongdae will be there. He'll be there._  
  
“As a traitor to Heaven,” Yifan declares, “your angel wings will be torn off. You will fall, and become a human, losing all of your angelic powers. You will be left by yourself to live your life as a human. If you tell any regular person about our existence, it will be found out and handled accordingly.”  
  
It's a formality, Junmyeon knows, and he waits for it to end, waits for the end to come. When Yifan's hand grabs his wing, he momentarily panics, wanting to go back on everything. But then his wing is torn off, and despite the excruciating pain running through him, he also feels a weight lifting off his shoulders. A scream rips out of his throat as his other wing is also torn off, but he feels free.  
  
And then he falls.  
  
-  
  
Falling is slow, long and immensely painful. Junmyeon loses himself in the fall; he does not know himself, nor the reason he's falling, only that he's falling and it seems to never end.  
  
Freedom should not be this hard.  
  
He falls, falls, falls, and then he thinks he hears a voice. _I'm here._  
  
It all comes back to him then, and his eyes fly open as he sees a so very familiar face in his mind.  
  
Jongdae is there, on the ground, ready to catch him.


	2. Epilogue

Junmyeon wakes up because he hears screaming and because his throat hurts. It takes him a minute to realize that he's the one screaming.  
  
He is lying face down on a sofa with no shirt on, a soft voice is soothing him, and the horrible pain in his shoulder blades reminds him of what happened.  
  
“Shhh, Junmyeon. You're okay, angel, you're okay,” Jongdae murmurs, dabbing Junmyeon's sweaty face with a damp cloth and placing an ice bag on his back, making Junmyeon draw in a sharp breath.  
  
Now that he's aware of his surroundings, Junmyeon manages to stop screaming, instead groaning loudly in pain. “It'll be over soon,” says Jongdae reassuringly. “You're almost done healing, angel. Almost done.”  
  
It takes another few hours, but Junmyeon does recover, the intense pain now reduced to a dull pain. He is lying on his back, breathing heavily, with Jongdae watching him. The demon is back to his human disguise, looking more normal than ever.  
  
“You called me angel,” he points out, gazing softly at his lover, who has been there every step since he fell to Earth. “I'm not an angel anymore, you know that.”  
  
Jongdae smiles. “I know, but you're _my_ angel, aren't you?”  
  
A laugh bubbles out of Junmyeon's throat, and he winces in pain, but keeps smiling. It's strange, how he has been through all of this and is still smiling, but when he looks at Jongdae he knows the reason why he can't stop. He pulls the other down by the neck and kisses him deeply.  
  
“Thank you,” he mumbles against Jongdae's lips, “for catching me.”  
  
Jongdae's fingers play with Junmyeon's, and the demon presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you,” he says. Junmyeon likes the ease with which his lover utters the words. “I could never leave you to fall alone. Which, by the way, you're insane. I can't believe you did that for me.”  
  
“Well, I love you,” Junmyeon retorts. “And I couldn't let you die. Besides, I think it was something I had to do anyway. You made me admit to myself how wrong that place is, and that I couldn't stay. I'll be fine as a human. With some guidance from a demon who's lived here for a while, I hope.”  
  
Jongdae squeezes his hand. “Every step of the way.”


End file.
